


Keeping Abreast of Changes

by Papallion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Closet Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, NSFW, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soldier Enhancement Program | SEP Era (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Jack likes Gabriel's new SEP augmentations, massive functioning breasts, and they have sex in the closet.Made for my friends in the Discord - you know who you are and what your sins are.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Keeping Abreast of Changes

SEP made many changes in their lives. They all became heavier and denser, their muscles and bones putting on mass. Some people grew copious amounts of hair, some people lost hair, and some people shot up in height. Most of them developed greasy hair and acne, but only for a short period as their bodies adjusted to the new hormones.

Jack eyed D’Angelo, one of the 90s, as he bounced on his feet. The man had put on almost six inches of height, bringing the shorter man up to normal stature, but he hadn't gained any of the muscle mass the others had.

One of the 30s had added two inches of height and her hair refused to stop growing. She also had a massive chest now and was moaning to her roommate about her impending reduction surgery.

A 50 had what had to be an 80” chest now, and a voice so deep it rattled Jack’s spine when they chatted in the line for the showers.

Jack was pleased with his recent developments. His chest, which was always a little narrow before, was now broad and pleasing with a thick pelt. His wast hadn’t expanded, leaving him with a triangle shape. He now had the abs of the gods, and he ran his hands over them, across his hips, and then to his ass.

His ass was still a little flat, but he was a runner. Runners had flatter asses, that was the simple science of it all.

Jack was pleased. He had to eat almost seven thousand calories a day now, along with fat supplements. His body was quite lean and he would have a hard time keeping fat, and that was dangerous. One of the geneticists had actually recommended him eating an entire stick of butter with dinner, and he joked about drinking beer, instead.

He should have stopped when the redhead arched an eyebrow at him, but he offered to engage her in a drinking contest.

“You would perish,” she said calmly and left him with new diet instructions.

Jack slapped his ass, pleased with the shape none-the-less, and stepped out of the showers.

David Floss was bragging about his thighs, and one of his buddies was poking at him.

“You know, I don’t think anyone’s got legs you like, Dave!” Nathan Flint was proclaiming. “So hairy, too!”

“Reyes’ thighs are better,” Jack said without thinking.

Floss’ face darkened. “What?”

“He said Reyes has better thighs, can we move on now?” Romeo Pichelli had had enough of his friend’s preening. “Come on, I want to get back to my room.” He hauled his shirt on over his own toned chest, and Jack noticed he ran his hands over his own waist. “I gotta study.” 

Their higher education didn’t stop just because they were in a secret military facility getting jacked.

Jack quickly got dressed and decided he needed to go study, as well. His own roommate, Matt Holmes, would be studying too, so maybe he might make it through another chapter in peace.

He decided to take a shortcut through the back hall. The way wasn’t shorter, but it was quieter and less packed. Jack ducked down the left hand path and jogged a little bit. His sneaker was eating his sock, so he paused and leaned his perfectly average ass against the wall to haul his shoe off.

That’s when heard a soft groan, and pressed his ear to the door. He heard the groan again, this time hissing his name. Jack twisted to knob and the door swung open. “You rang?” he asked and leaned on the door jam.

Gabriel Reyes was leaning in the corner, one hand under his shirt and the other one down his pants. “Jack!” he snapped, and Jack nodded.

“You need a hand, there?” Jack cooed, and Gabriel felt like throwing a broom at him. The mop storage had plenty of them, as well as a small sink.

“Shut the door!” he hissed.

Jack let himself get hauled into the closet, and he kicked the door shut. He then pulled back, locked the door, and shoved himself against Gabriel’s chest. He grinned as he gave Gabriel’s breasts a squeeze. “Getting off without me?” he asked, and Gabriel’s breath hitched in his throat. Jack could feel his nipples, soft and puffy, under his palms. 

“Jack, not now!” Gabriel insisted and grabbed Jack’s wrists. “I’m... working on something.”

Jack let Gabriel pull his hands away. “Need help?” he asked with a grin, then examined his palms. “Wow, you’re sweaty.”

“It’s not sweat,” Gabriel said quietly. 

“Are you ok?” Jack asked, his good nature quickly turning to concern.

“Look, it’s just something I’m going through, OK?” Gabriel insisted. 

“You can’t just say something like that in that tone and not expect me to be worried,” Jack said quietly.

“Look, it’s kinda embarrassing,” Gabriel said, and Jack nodded. “Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes!”

“Gabe, let me help.” Jack took his hand. “Please.”

Gabriel felt like he was drowning in those blue eyes. “Fine. But this is between us.” He carefully hauled his shirt up and over his head, and Jack gasped. “That bad, huh?” he asked, face reddening. He looked down when Jack muttered something. “What was that?”

“They should have sent a poet,” Jack repeated. “Can I, can I touch them?” He reached up, awe and rapture on his face as his hands hovered over Gabriel’s breasts.

“You never asked before,” Gabriel said in mild confusion.

“Oh, Gabriel,” Jack said and buried himself in Gabriel’s cleavage. “They’re perfect!” He giggled stupidly as he rolled his head back and forth. “How long have they been like this?”

“Almost two weeks.” 

‘Well,’ Jack thought to himself, ‘that explains why he's been taking private showers. 

“You like them?” Gabriel was shocked. His breasts were huge now, more than a handful, and his nipples were larger and quite prominent. As Jack pressed on them they leaked a milky fluid.

“How could I not? They’re part of you. And they’re perfect.” Jack pressed a kiss over Gabriel’s heart. “I wanna suck on them.”

“You’re serious.” Gabriel looked at the happy expression on Jack’s face, then gently cradled Jack’s head and aimed him towards a nipple.

Jack instantly latched on, lips creating suction as his tongue pressed against Gabriel’s nipple. His right hand reached up to cradle the breast he was sucking on while his left hand ran itself over Gabriel’s right nipple. He could feel Gabriel shudder under him. “Ah, they’re sensitive, aren’t they?” he asked and squeezed with both hands. He loved feeling Gabriel shudder. “Hey, I think I can make you come just by squeezing your tits.”

Jack carefully thumbed Gabriel’s nipple, then gently kissed his other nipple. He slowly worked his way to more suction, taking his time to swirl his tongue and lap up some of the fluid. It didn’t have a strong taste, but Jack didn’t care. He pressed his lips around Gabriel’s areola, and sucked gently.

Gabriel clutched Jack’s head closer, breathing heavy. His cock, only half-hard a few moments ago, started to swell. He groaned into Jack’s hair and wanted Jack’s lips on his head. He wanted to plunge deep into Jack’s mouth and throat, anything to relieve the pressure that was building.

Jack took a long, hard suck and pulled himself off Gabriel’s breast with a pop, making him jump. He turned his attention to his other breast. “Man, your nipples are so hard!” he said in admiration and licked a stripe up Gabriel’s beast.

“You’re going places with a mouth like that,” Gabriel hissed. He moved his hands to Jack’s waist and started to rub circles with his thumbs.

Jack scraped his teeth along Gabriel’s nipple, making him jump and quickly lapped up the fluid. He pressed and began to massage deeper, and dragged his tongue along his nipple again. He tweaked his other nipple and twisted, and felt a shudder.

Gabriel leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as his orgasm rolled through his body.

“Whoa. I’ve never made anyone come from their chest alone.” Jack gently rubbed his thumbs over Gabriel’s nipples. 

Gabriel had stopped shuddering and gathered his breath. “You want to fuck my tits?” he asked and pressed his chest together. He had always been fit, but never had the cleavage necessary for a satisfying time.

Jack’s face lit up. “I’ve always wanted a boob job!” He pulled his pants down and Gabriel whistled at him. Jack settled his cock, hard and already slick with pre-cum, on Gabriel’s chest.

Gabriel pressed his breasts together and Jack gripped at them, lacing their fingers together and rubbing his thumbs over Gabriel’s puffy nipples. “Ah, they’re sensitive, Jack!”

“I know!” Jack started to rocked back and forth, and he adjusted his hands to give Gabriel’s nipples a breather. He still squeezed Gabriel’s breasts, though, grinning like a madman as Gabriel’s breasts cradled him.

Gabriel watched, fascinated, as Jack’s swollen head rose and fell before him. He wanted to suck that cock, but Jack kept pulling back, then shoving forward and pulling back. 

After what felt like seconds Jack came in short spurts, hitting Gabriel’s neck and chin. He slumped forward, breathless. “Sorry, let me get something to clean you up with.”

“Got a rag on the sink. It’s why I chose this room.” Gabriel let Jack wash him off, and Jack instantly went back to his chest. “Jack, maybe later. They’re still sore.”

“Later, then. Gabe, I never want you to feel bad about your tits. They’re amazing. And so are you.” He put a hand on Gabriel’s face and pulled him into a kiss. “Every part of you is amazing.”

Gabriel realized he did feel better. He wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him into a deep kiss. “Tomorrow, then. We’ll find the time. C’mon, we gotta go.”

The two made sure the coast was clear and darted back to their rooms.


End file.
